


It's Daddy's Job to Tease

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel Wings, Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Demon Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sub Alec, Tail Sex, Top Magnus Bane, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus sits beside Alexander during the Cabinet meeting. He’s beautiful as he speaks, discussing treaties, territory lines, and disputes. Everyone around gives their full attention to Alec, treating him with the respect he deserves. Not only does it warm Magnus’ heart but it also makes his cock throb under the table. There’s just something about seeing Alec so in control, knowing exactly what they get into behind closed doors.ORThe one where Magnus makes Alec into a writhing, begging mess behind closed doors.





	It's Daddy's Job to Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day four, prompt: Daddy Kink.  
I just REALLY needed some tail sex in my life so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy <3

Magnus sits beside Alexander during the Cabinet meeting. He’s beautiful as he speaks, discussing treaties, territory lines, and disputes. Everyone around gives their full attention to Alec, treating him with the respect he deserves. Not only does it warm Magnus’ heart but it also makes his cock throb under the table. There’s just something about seeing Alec so in control, knowing exactly what they get into behind closed doors. 

Magnus’ tail, which had been wrapped around his thigh so far, unravels slowly before reaching out towards Alec. Magnus keeps his eyes trained on Maia as she speak but he doesn’t miss the tiny intake of breath beside him when his tail runs over Alec’s thigh. He looks over at Alec when he feels his stare on the side of his face. Alec’s pupils are blown wide, the tiniest flush dusting his cheeks. Magnus  _ winks _ before going back to the meeting like nothing’s happened, despite the fact that the tip of his tail continues moving a teasing pattern against the growing bulge in Alec’s dress slacks. 

Magnus pulls his tail back when he sees Alec’s wings shift behind him. If he doesn’t stop, the sweet scent of Alec’s wing oil will fill the room and Magnus is a possessive lover. That scent is meant for him and only him. He crosses his legs under the table, leaning back in his chair, knowing he’s the picture of ease. His hand comes up to his lips, hiding his smirk. 

“And with that,” Alec finally says, drawing the meeting to a close, “this meeting is adjourned. We’ll see you all again next week.”

Alec’s hand clamps down against Magnus’ upper thigh, digging in so hard it almost makes him moan. “Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec says calmly, a complete opposite to his grip. “Would you come to my office for a moment. There’s something I’d like to discuss in private.”

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus says, feigning seriousness. “Anything I can do to help.”

They walk side by side to Alec’s office, all the while his tail wrapped around Alec’s thigh and Alec’s left wing outstretched behind Magnus’ back. They’re naturally drawn to each other and it makes Magnus’ chest light up with delight. 

The click of the door is like an aphrodisiac, making Magnus’ cock dribble with precum, the inside of his boxers growing tacky and wet. He watches as Alec draws a rune on the door, making sure it’s locked and soundproofed. The feral look in Alec’s eyes has Magnus biting his bottom lip, keeping the growl in that threatens to spill from his chest. 

“Come here,” Magnus says, his voice coming out more ragged than he intended, unable to disguise his desire. 

Alec moves smoothly, dropping to his knees in front of Magnus, his eyes staring up, silently pleading. Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair gently before gripping the strands tightly, reveling in the moan Alec lets out. “Perfect,” Magnus whispers before tugging Alec’s face forward, forcing his face against his groin. He rubs his hard cock against the side of Alec’s face, teasing him. 

“Magnus,” Alec groans out. “Please. Give it to me. I want it.”

The desperation in Alec’s voice has Magnus moving, tugging at his belt and sliding his zipper down. Alec licks his lips, his eyes never leaving the outline of Magnus’ erection. Seeing Alec so hungry for his cock has Magnus feeling powerful and sexy. Alec has a way of making him feel desired like he’s never felt before. 

“Here you go, baby,” Magnus says, pulling his boxers below his balls, stroking his cock right in front of Alec’s face. “All for you.”

Alec looks up through his eyelashing before saying, “thank you, Daddy.” Then he opens his mouth and takes the tip of Magnus’ dick into his mouth. What a little shit. 

Magnus buries one of his hands in Alec’s thick hair, pulling it just enough to give Alec the prickling pleasure he loves. The other hand gently pets the top of Alec’s wing, making the angel shiver. Magnus slowly moves his hips, pulling out until only the tip of his dick in between Alec’s lips before shoving forward, pushing passed the tight ring of Alec’s throat. It caresses his erection, flooding his body with pleasure. If he’s not careful, he could easily come like this, forcing his cum down Alec’s throat. 

But he holds himself back, wanting so much more from his beautiful husband. Alec’s hands find Magnus’ thighs, digging his fingers in. Magnus’ tail flicks forward, running its pointed tip across Alec’s cheek and down to this throat. Alec’s eyes close in pleasure as tears begin to leak from the corners. Fuck, he’s perfect. 

Magnus pulls back, reveling in the whine of disappointment that pushes from Alec’s throat, his eyes springing open, silently demanding why he’s stopped. 

“I didn’t want to come,” he explains, grabbing Alec under his armpits and pulling him to his feet. “I have so much more planned for you.”

Alec grips the front of Magnus’ shirt, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, his tongue pushing into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus hums in pleasure, allowing his boy to take what he wants. For now. 

Alec’s hips push forward, rubbing against Magnus’ answering hardness. Magnus’ hand finds its way into Alec’s plumage once more, tugging gently at the most sensitive feathers, making Alec cry out, his body tensing. “You like that, baby?” Magnus teases, tugging again.

Getting impatient to feel Alec, Magnus waves a hand, using his magic to get rid of all of their clothes. Their hard cocks rub against each other, this time without the barrier of clothes and they both moan. 

Magnus’ tail runs over the back of Alec’s thigh, making his angel quiver with anticipation. Magnus doesn’t make him wait long, moving higher and higher until the tip of his tail runs teasingly between Alec’s cheeks. With a snap of his finger, he slicks up his tail and begins rubbing circles around Alec’s hole. 

“Oh, Daddy,” Alec says with a sigh, his cheeks turning the most beautiful pink color. “Please. Want it inside of me.”

“Patience, baby.”

Alec lets out a frustrated groan, his hips pushing back, trying to force the tip in but Magnus just freezes until Alec holds still once more. Once Alec has calmed down, his face buried in Magnus’ throat, Magnus pushes forward. Only the very tip of his tail breaches Alec’s ass but it’s enough to have Alec tensing, letting out a whine of pleasure. 

“Such a good boy,” Magnus whispers, watching as Alec’s wings shake. He can smell the way they’re producing oil, the sweet scent invading the room. He takes it in greedily, loving it. Knowing  _ he _ is the one to do this to Alec. “My perfect boy.”

“Daddy,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth, doing so well to stay still and let Daddy play. Magnus rewards him by pushing even deeper until the widest part of his tail tip is stretching Alec’s hole. “Yes.”

“Thank you for letting Daddy play with you,” Magnus says, knowing the effect the words will have. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you? Make you come on his cock?”

“Oh fuck. Yes, Daddy. Need you inside me. Please.”

“You asked so nicely, baby,” Magnus whispers, slowly pulling his tail free and laying a gentle kiss against Alec’s lips. “Lean over your desk for me.”

Alec quickly moves over to his desk, laying his top half against the desk, sticking his ass out proudly. He looks over his shoulder, giving Magnus a hungry look before wiggling his ass. Magnus steps up behind him, using his tail to slap Alec’s ass. His angel hisses from the pain but sticks his ass out for more. Greedy little thing. 

Magnus slowly runs his cock through Alec’s crack. Alec rises up on his tippy toes, rubbing his ass up and down Magnus’ dick, silently begging to be fucked. Too bad it was silently. Instead of fucking him, Magnus falls to his knees. 

Alec groans, long and low, as Magnus’ tongue runs over Alec’s pucker. The angel lets out little whimpers of pleasure as Magnus eats him out, pointing his tongue and fucking Alec’s ass. Drool drips down Magnus’ chin but he doesn’t stop, loving how obscene and filthy this is, especially in Alec’s office. He hopes the next time Alec is stuck here doing paperwork, he’ll remember how thoroughly his Daddy took him apart. 

“God, Daddy. Please!” Alec begs. He uses his tail to fuck Alec again as he stands up, running his hands up Alec’s spine before gently brushing his fingers over Alec’s wing joints where his wings connect to his back. They’re especially sensitive during sex and Magnus is reward with Alec tensing below him. 

Magnus uses his magic to slick up his cock. With one hand buried in Alec’s feathers, he uses the other to guide his erection to Alec’s hole. Without any warning or teasing, Magnus pushes forward, burying himself to the hilt in one long motion. 

“Daddy!” Alec cries out, stretching the word out for as long as it takes Magnus to stop moving. HIs forehead connects with his desk as he pants. Magnus loves having this sort of power over someone so fucking powerful in their own right. No one gets to see this side of Alec, it’s saved for Magnus alone. 

“Are you ready, baby?”

Alec nods. “Yes. Fuck me, Daddy.”

Magnus’ hands drop to Alec’s hips, gripping him so tight he knows there will be little bruises later. It only turns him on further. He pulls out slowly before harshly shoving back in. 

The sounds of Alec’s gasps and breathy little sounds fill the room along with the harsh slap of Magnus’ hips connecting with Alec’s ass. Magnus’ balls draw up towards his body as he fucks Alec, his hips speeding up until sweat drips from his brow. 

“Shit,” Magnus hisses. “Your ass is divine, Alexander. Crafted by the angels themselves just for me.”

“Yes, Daddy. Just for you.”

Magnus’ hands reach towards the top of Alec’s wings near his shoulders, caressing the leaking oil glands. Alec moans, his ass tightening around Magnus’ cock. Fuck. Magnus licks the delicious slick from his fingers. It’s too much and he has to pull out before he loses it. 

“No,” Alec whines, his hips coming back, chasing Magnus’ dick. “Please, Daddy. Put it back. Need it!”

Magnus clamps his hand against the base of his cock, too aroused at Alec’s begging. He doesn’t wanna come. Not before giving Alec more pleasure first. 

“Flip over for me, baby.”

Alec scrambles to obey, hopping up onto his desk on his back, his wings sprawled out on each side of him. Fuck, he’s beautiful. The black wings gorgeously on display. Alec places his feet on his desk, opening himself up for Magnus, his ass almost hanging off the edge. 

Magnus steps between Alec’s thighs, feeding his dick back into Alec’s greedy hole. He watches as his rim stretches around him, growing pink and puffy. Magnus’ right hand wraps around Alec’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Alec’s back bow off the desk, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby, let Daddy make you feel good.”

Alec cries out and Magnus is thankful he put a soundless rune on the door so people can’t hear. This is all for Magnus and Magnus only. 

“Please,” Alec grits out. “So close.” Alec reaches a hand out, gripping Magnus’ wrist and pulling his hand to his mouth. He takes two of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits before sucking. 

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus gets out right before he’s coming, filling Alec’s ass with his hot cum. His orgasm takes him completely by surprise, the force of it nearly knocking him to his knees. He twists his wrist, tightening his hold and Alec is right there, following him over the edge as well. 

Alec is stunning when he comes. His eyes widen before closing in bliss, his cheeks turning rosy red with a flush that runs all the way down his chest. He lets out a high pitched whine before going completely silent. Gorgeous. Magnus loves making him come, loves knowing he’s the only one to make Alec feel like this. 

When they’re both sated and coming down from their highs, Magnus gently tugs his fingers free but not before Alec places one final kiss against the tips. Magnus snaps his fingers, cleaning them both while keeping his cum safely inside Alec’s ass. Something they both love. 

“Damn,” Alec murmurs. “What got into you?”

Magnus smiles, giving Alec a little shrug as he helps him off the desk. “There’s just something about seeing you so in control and put together out there that made me wanna ruin you behind closed doors.”

Alec smiles, his eyes lighting up with mischief. “If I knew that was all it took to get under your skin.”

“Don’t even start, Alexander. I will not hesitate to put you over my lap.”

Alec’s smile widens. “That a promise?”

Magnus laughs before pulling Alec into a kiss, his tail wrapping around Alec’s thigh posessively. “Don’t tempt Daddy.”

“Don’t tease, Daddy.”

“It’s Daddy’s job to tease.” 

Alec snorts. “I love you. As much as I love my office, I’d really like to go home and have a bath.”

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus says, opening up a portal. He intends to pamper Alec after the rough treatment he just gave him, filled with caresses, a bath, and maybe a full wing grooming. He takes Alec’s hand and steps through. 


End file.
